¿Me ayudas a encontrarlo?
by MarNou
Summary: Después del accidente, Sakura regresa a casa de sus padres para sanar sus heridas y restaurar su salud. Pero hay algo que deberá enmendar, también: la relación con su novio.
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura (entre otros), pertenecen a CLAMP

* * *

_Sinopsis: Después del accidente, Sakura regresa a casa de sus padres para sanar sus heridas y restaurar su salud. Pero hay algo que deberá enmendar, también: la relación con su novio._

***

¿ME AYUDAS A ENCONTRARLO?

**Capítulo 1**

—Japón—

_I'll describe the way I feel:  
weeping wounds that never heal _—_Special K_.  
PLACEBO

LAS HERIDAS del rostro ya estaban sanando; y, sin embargo, pese a que hace tres meses los cortes eran considerablemente más numerosos, afilados y profundos, todavía me parecía que mi imagen no había mejorado.

—¡Cariño, hora del almuerzo! —llamó mamá.

Suspiré dándole una última miradita al trol en el espejo, y salí del cuarto de baño.

A raíz del accidente hasta el mínimo movimiento de un dedo me costaba un esfuerzo bárbaro; no obstante, luego de haber hablado con mis padres desde el hospital de Victoria a fin de anunciarles mi triste nueva, supe que ningún dolor de dedo iba a ser tan insoportable como el dolor que los embargaría al ver a su hija transformada en la novia de Frankenstein.

Ya a mi hermano le sobraban razones para llamarme 'monstruo'.

Caminé lentamente de mi cuarto hacia el comienzo de las escaleras. Allí me detuve.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Ya voy, cariño! Oh, se me olvidaba…

Mamá subió los escalones cual cabra pisara carbón caliente, y se posicionó tras de mí con maternal fidelidad.

—Cuidado —susurraba, sosteniéndome de un brazo—. Ya lo haces mejor.

Y era verdad, pues la primera semana post-acci no podía ni mover una pestaña. El diagnóstico del médico había sido desbordante: Un hombro dislocado, cicatrices profundas en el rostro y torso, contusiones en la coronilla, un brazo lesionado (el contrario al hombro dislocado), tres tendones desgarrados (el del pulgar, índice y del dedo corazón, mano izquierda), más cicatrices en ambas piernas y un tobillo torcido (el derecho).

—¡Dios mío! —respingó mamá. Y todavía seguía haciéndolo (por las mañanas, y cuando me aparecía sin avisar). Se llevaba una mano a la boca, abría desmesuradamente los ojos e hipaba: «¡Dios mío!».

«Buena chica», me premió —con palmaditas en la cabeza y todo— una vez me hube sentado en la silla del comedor que me correspondía. Nos sirvió los platos y se apoltronó.

—Veo que has progresado con la mejora, hija —señaló mi papá. Curiosamente sus oraciones siempre iniciaban con un «Veo» que inevitablemente me traía a la memoria un torrente de extrañas imágenes de madame Zimbardo, o como sea que usualmente se llamen esas mujeres adivinas. (Atribuyo tal extraño comportamiento en papá a su profesión de director de escuela y al hecho de que quiere mostrarse indiferente frente a mis cicatrices, pero, admitámoslo, no puede.)

—Ajá.

—Y también ha aumentado tu apetito —agregó.

—Eso sí que es una novedad —replicó mi hermano, a su lado—. Por instantes pensé que el accidente se había llevado consigo su voracidad; ya saben, así como se llevó los tres dientes… Pero me equivocaba: sigue con ella. ¡Es indestructible!

Me provocó propinarle un puntapié, pero sabía que a mí me dolería más que a él, literalmente.

—Touya, no seas así con tu hermana —le reprendió mamá. Luego me miró—. ¿Quieres más ensalada de papas, hija?

—No, gracias, así estoy bien.

—Pero no comiste mucho, cariño.

—Estoy bien, en serio… Quiero dormir un poco.

Ella vaciló.

—Oh, está bien entonces. Te acompaño.

—No, ma. Me instalaré en el sofá de la sala; tranquilos todos —advertí rápidamente apenas noté sus intenciones (la de los tres) de levantarse a ayudarme. Ningún ademán se me antojaba más pedante—. Gracias.

Me elevé como si mi cuerpo pesara poco más de una tonelada, me ayudé con los espaldares de las sillas y finalmente crucé el umbral sintiendo un punzante orgullo en el pecho (¡lo había logrado, y sola!), más un dolor en el pie, pero lo ignoré.

—¿Qué haremos con su plato? —Oí preguntar a papá.

—Refrigéralo y se lo recalientas para la cena.

—¡No seas tacaño, Touya, no sabrá igual! —le espetó mamá.

—La verdad, cielo, es que sabrá mejor —dijo el esposo.

—¡No voy a recalentarle la comida a mi hija!

—Entonces —intervino mi hermano—, me lo comeré yo. Eh, papá ¿me pasas la sal?

***

Mi prima, Tomoyo, vino a visitarme por la tarde.

—Oh, pobre Sakurita —decía, mientras le aplicaba a mi cara olorosas cremas humectantes con el amor de una mamá—. Aunque ya te ves mejor. —Sacó de su bolso dos barras de lápiz labial y me los colocó frente a los ojos, uno al lado del otro, sosteniéndolos en cada mano—. ¿Cuál prefieres: "Diversión Carmesí" o "Brillo de Ángel"?

—Creo que "Brillo de Ángel" —decidí—. ¿Son todos los nombres de los cosméticos así?

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Tomoyo, aplicándome el pintalabios.

—Pues, así de ridículos.

Se rió.

—Ay, mi Saku; siempre tan elocuente… Han de serlo para llamar la atención. Las personas, especialmente las mujeres, nos dejamos manipular mucho por las apariencias, y eso incluye tanto la imagen como el nombre del producto. Las mercancías con nombres aburridos no producen ganancias. Además, hemos de asociarlas con cosas agradables (tampoco pueden llevar cualquier nombre). Es como un divertido juego de palabras, pero más concienzudo. Por ejemplo: El título "Brillo de Ángel" automáticamente te hace pensar en la inocencia y belleza de un serafín, ¿cierto? Si lo usas, inconscientemente creerás verte como uno… Es mucho más reconfortante que usar algo llamado, qué se yo, "Brillo Glicerina".

—Pero la glicerina es uno de los ingredientes —puntualicé.

—Sí, pero nadie ha de saberlo… Bien, frótate los labios. —Lo hice. Me dolió—. ¡Te ves divina!

Me observé frente al espejo que mantenía delante de mí.

Cicatrices, cicatrices y más cicatrices. Piel pálida y ojos como de muerto. Vendas rodeándome la frente y que además ya tocaba cambiarlas. Y un bonito color "Brillo de Ángel" (era un celeste claro, muy sutil) resaltaba un par de labios rotos y resecos.

Aquella imagen era horrible. Yo era horrible.

—¿Qué tienes? —me preguntó Tomoyo, al tiempo que me llevaba una mano a la cara para llorar—. ¿No te gustó?

—Es precioso, Tomoyo —balbuceé, bajo lágrimas—. Quien es fea soy yo.

—Ay, mi Saku. —Se sentó a mi lado—. Nena, no te oprimas por esto; es tan solo una etapa, pasará dentro de poco… Has estado mejorando considerablemente, cariño. Y yo voy a ayudarte con las lesiones: Te maquillaré, luego iremos para que te hagan un peinado precioso. Estás flaca, por lo que compraremos ropa nueva ¡y un par de vaqueros que acentúen tu plano culito!

Tan linda, Tomoyo. Creía que todo se solucionaba con maquillaje y una visita a la Guess.

Me sorbí la nariz.

—No, Tomoyo, no es eso. Me siento sola, y débil y… —Bajé la voz, acercándome a su oído—. Y quiero verlo.

Ella abrió como platos sus ojos.

—¿Te refieres a…?

—¡Sí! —la corté.

(Disculpa el comportamiento _top secret_, pero esto es algo que mi familia no ha de enterarse; y juro por mi nombre que las paredes de la casa tienen oídos muy agudos. En serio. Una vez, por ejemplo, le conté a Tomoyo —cuando teníamos 14— que el chico nuevo del intercambio —un inglés— había sido mi primer beso.)

Ocurrió en el pasillo que comunica a los salones, después de la hora del almuerzo. Yo caminaba, sin preocupaciones, mirando embobada mi cuaderno de Biología; lo había forrado con una imagen de Anthony (un personaje guapetón de la serie televisiva _Candy Candy_) encontrada en una revista para adolescentes. Improvisamente Chico Inglés caminaba a mi lado.

—_Hi!_ —me saludó. Y yo me reí: nadie saludaba con un _hi_, o sinónimos. Y, además, ¡tenía un acento tan mono…!

—_How are you?_ —le seguí la corriente, sólo para bufonear.

Él me sonrió.

—Noto que eres fan de _Candy Candy_. En Inglaterra pasan la serie, aunque traducida al inglés.

¿De veras? Qué gracioso sería eso. Imaginé por un instante a Anthony, un protagonista, declarándole amor a Candice, la protagonista, con palabras del tipo: _I love you, my darling. Marry me forever_. ¡Qué romántico!

Lord England siguió platicándome sobre la serie y sus capítulos (allá estaba dos temporadas más atrasada), para después saltar a cómo se había construido el Big Ben, bla, bla, bla, finalizando con la receta secreta para preparar un buen _muffin_ (aquí pensé en mamá). No era que no me importaran sus peculiares tópicos de conversación. Al contrario, lo miraba como absorta mientras transcurrían los tres minutos más pedagógicos de mi vida. Pero de pronto él se detuvo, y yo también me detuve. (Viste que sí le estaba prestando atención, de lo contrario hubiera seguido de largo.)

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Tienes una pestaña…

Y sin pedir permiso —que igual se lo hubiera dado—, Inglaterra alargó una mano y posó un dedo bajo mi ojo izquierdo.

Bien, era la primera vez que un chico me tocaba… Un chico no-japonés. Aquella primicia me hizo sentir interraciales cosquillas en el estómago; acto seguido, mis párpados se cerraron maquinalmente y mi cuello se estiró.

En un lapso mucho más veloz del que él normalmente recurriría para exclamar _What the fuck!_, me hallé besando sus occidentales labios. La experiencia fue sorprendente, y, todavía más sorprendente fue el hecho de que él no exigiera explicación alguna al culminar. _Hum, probablemente sea una cuestión de ingleses_, me dije a mí misma. (Años después me enteraría que él había pensado casi igual: «Hum, probablemente sea una cuestión de japoneses».)

Bueno, el punto del caso es que aquello se lo confesé a Tomoyo ¡escondida bajo la cama de mi habitación y con la puerta cerrada con llave! Al día siguiente tanto mi familia como los del instituto sabían de mi beso con Inglaterra. ¿Cómo podemos explicar aquello? a) O Monarquía fue un bocón, o b) Las paredes de mi casa tienen orejas Dumbo.

(Hoy por hoy todavía pienso que la opción _b_ es la más acertada.)

—¿Has hablado con él? —me preguntó Tomoyo. No se refería al inglés.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No desde el accidente —dije—. O sea, no desde hace tres meses… No sé dónde está, Tomoyo… y tampoco sé si quiere verme —sollocé.

—Oh, mi pobre Saku. —Palmeó mi espalda. Mal hecho—. ¡Ay, disculpa! Se me olvidaba lo del hombro.

—No hay problema.

—Bueno, Sak, deberías llamarlo. No pierdes nada con hacerlo.

—Lo sé, pero no es suficiente… —Callé, con el propósito de agregar vehementemente—: Quiero ir a Hong Kong.

Tomoyo me obsequió su fría mirada de alarma.

—Estás lesionada —me recordó secamente.

—Me curaré algún día.

—¡Entonces, estás loca! —Se predispuso a guardar todos los cosméticos dentro de su gran bolso Louis Vuitton.

La detuve tomándola de un brazo; también me dolió.

—Por favor, Tomoyo. Todo lo importante de mi vida está allá: mi trabajo, mis amigos, _él_.

—Sakura: Tu familia está aquí, quienes te quieren están aquí, ¡yo estoy aquí! No puedes irte. No podemos dejarte sola, allá, sin saber nada de ti… indefensa... —Su voz iba desvaneciéndose paulatinamente. Figuro tenía una imagen mía temblando de frío bajo un gélido chaparral cosmopolita; aquello la horrorizaba hasta los huesos.

—Entonces vente conmigo.

La imagen en su cabeza se quebró.

—¡Estás loca!

—No —refuté—. Te vienes conmigo, y me cuidas mientras estoy en busca de Syaoran.

—¡Calla, calla, calla! ¡No lo puedo creer! —Se levantó del sofá—. No puedo creer que me pidas nuevamente que abandone mi hogar, mi oficina, mi trabajo, ¡el país! —Empezaba a respirar convulsivamente—. Han de ser los malditos analgésicos —farfulló, ahogada. Hurgué frenéticamente en los saquillos de su bolso y, al encontrarlo, le lancé el inhalador para el asma—. Gracias —dijo.

Esperé a que se sosegara. No quería impartirle un daño permanente a sus pulmones.

—Por favor. —Tanteé la zona, notando que la atmósfera se había calmado—. Te necesito.

—Oh, no me mires con esa maldita cara de cachorro regañado. ¡Sabes que no la resisto!

—Por favor, ¿Tommy? ¿Tomoyo?

—Esa… maldita… cara… tuya… tan linda. —Pestañeé dos veces—. ¡Argh, está bien! —resopló—. Pero me la deberás.

—¡Gracias, prima, eres la mejor! —la adulé estirando un brazo (el que podía estirarse). Mas Tomoyo se acercó y roció la medicina de su inhalador en mi cara—. ¡Auch!

Las heridas empezaron a quemarme.

***

_Sobre mi prima._

Tomoyo Daidouji nació en Japón, el 03 de septiembre, en un hospital con gran renombre de Tokio. A juzgar por su apariencia actual pensarías que fue una niña afortunada, popular y hermosa. Que probablemente no lloró al nacer, y que en vez de atestarle una cachetada la enfermera ayudante de parto lo que hizo fue acariciarla y Tomoyo sonreír.

Pero no.

Hija de Sonomi Daidouji y de un famoso-aunque-anónimo-empresario, dueño de una firma de cosméticos (Daidouji's Delights), Tomoyo era una niña fea y gorda. Su infancia y adolescencia no acapararon los mejores años de su vida, sino los peores.

Usaba lentes de culo de botella debido a que había nacido con estrabismo y desarrollado más adelante miopía. Era tímida al hablar y, cuando reía, clausuraba sus carcajadas con extraños carraspeos y varios "oinks, oinks" (en fin, la onomatopeya para representar el bramido de un cerdo). Además padecía de asma, condición que la obligaba a cargar con su inhalador de arriba abajo.

Como imaginarás, todos aquellos atributos la convertían en el blanco predilecto de los malosos.

—¡Bola de queso! —la llamaban. A lo cual Tomoyo respondía, conteniendo unas cuantas lágrimas y alzando sus rollizos puños:

—¡No soy una bola de queso!

—Es verdad, los quesos son amarillos. ¡Bola de tofu!

A partir de entonces el apodo Tofu Daidouji la perseguiría como un fantasma. Incluso ahora, me confiesa, se despierta por las noches, sudando y gimiendo: «No soy un tofu. No soy un tofu».

(_Bonus_ literario #1: Tomoyo odia el tofu.)

No obstante, no hay mal que dure cien años. Así pues, a inicios de la universidad, Tofu Daidouji ya era historia. Tomoyo empezó a hacer la dieta Atkins: rebajó los kilos. Se inscribió en yoga: moldeó su cintura. Adquirió unas lentillas: luego se operó. Operó también las tetas, y aplicó enjuagues de nombres francés a su ahora-sedosa cabellera.

(_Bonus_ literario #2: Tomoyo nunca fue pelinegra. Ese no es su verdadero color de cabello. La verdad es que Tomoyo era pelirroja, como su madre. Aunque con un tono tirando más a naranja, como zanahoria. ¡Era horroroso! Pero shh, únicamente ella y yo lo sabemos. Y bueno, los del instituto. Pero ella ahora se hace pasar por Tomoyo Daidouji, la prima de Tofu Daidouji, cuando se los encuentra por eventualidades de la vida.)

—¿Primas con el mismo nombre? ¡Qué casualidad! —le responden gozosos.

Y sin embargo, Tomoyo no se siente del todo feliz con su uau-fabulosa transformación. A menudo se queja de haber perdido la virginidad a los 21.

—¡Tan tarde! —solloza.

Siempre hemos sido mejores amigas. Nos las pasábamos regalándonos brazaletes y demás pamplinas cursis, y, me cuesta admitirlo, todavía los usamos. Ella tiene una sencillo listón color verde (el color de mis ojos) rodeándole la muñeca derecha —Tomoyo es zurda—. Y yo de color azul, el color de sus ojos (lo único que se conservó natural en Tomoyo), en mi izquierda. Como alhajas ella tiene una S (la letra con la cual se escribe mi nombre romanizado), y yo una T.

De haber sido lesbianas, ya nos habríamos empatado: No es prejuicio enamorarte de tus primos aquí en Japón.

Tomoyo actualmente se dedica al negocio de la familia. Aporta ideas para D'sD (suya fue la del slogan que recitaba que sus productos poseían la milagrosa capacidad de transformar a una gorda indeseada en una sensual vampiresa. «Experiencia propia», se jacta), sale de juerga cada noche y vive en un lujoso apartamento en Minato, Tokio. Sus padres, en cambio, viven en una mansión aquí en Tomoeda. «La casa más grande del pueblo», la llaman la población. (Sirve de atracción turística de la zona.) Fue obra de un arquitecto del siglo pasado, que perteneció a la madre de la madre de la madre del padre de Tomoyo, su tátara-algo-abuela.

Oh, y se me olvidaba: Mamá y Sonomi son primas, igualmente. Se llevan muy bien, de hecho. (Aunque la primera acostumbra a referirse a la segunda, despectivamente, como la «Ricachona de la Familia»; luego se traga las palabras, sobre todo cuando tía Sonomi le regala muestras de sus caros productos anti vejez. Allí la considera una «Santa de Mujer».)

Mi prima abandonó nuestra morada, no sin antes advertirme cuán loca yo estaba, trayendo a colación en un momento tan delicado e inoportuno como este mi deseo de ver a Syaoran. Pero le describí la capital de Hong Kong, Victoria, sus centros comerciales y modernos rascacielos, y me pareció percibir un brillo de curioso interés en sus ojos.

—Bueno, no me harían mal unas vacaciones —se despidió.

Al poco rato fui a ver televisión. No tenemos cable en el salón familiar, por lo que carecemos de un actualizado contacto con las series americanas en ese espacio de la vivienda. Me gustan mucho aquellas; sus actuaciones son más creíbles y menos ridículas que la de los japoneses, admito. Supongo que por ello todas sus películas de sumo y demás artes marciales son cómicas. O que por ello colocan al personaje asiático como a un nerd con el pito pequeño: Somos ridículos ante sus ojos.

Estaban pasando un capítulo de _E.R._ con George Clooney, y pese a que adoraba esa serie —y esas temporadas— al verlo sentí zozobra: Yo me parecía tanto a ese cuerpo en la morgue. Cambié de canal y me decidí a ver una producción nacional: _Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon_. _¡Joder, realmente somos ridículos!_

Mamá nos llamó para cenar a eso de las siete. La ayudé a colocar los vasos (sólo los vasos. Un prodigioso avance, sinceramente) y recibí a cambio más reconfortante palmaditas en la coronilla. Esta vez comí con apetito: me acabé casi todos los pulpos bebés y serví dos raciones de ensalada de cangrejo. Charlamos un rato previo al postre —helado con pastel de chocolate—, y, después, otro rato más.

Como siempre, mamá me ayudó a subir a mi habitación. Contó las pastillas que debía tomarme (15), y se quedó a esperar a que me las tragara una por una, siempre mirándome con devoto amor. Agradecía bastante de sus cuidados.

—Buenas noches, cariño —se despidió, plantándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

Permanecí mirando el techo de mi habitación a oscuras. Hace tiempo lo había adornado con estrellas de plástico «Ellas brillan en la Oscuridad», pero la pega había cedido. Con el pasar de los años muchas se fueron cayendo y al presente faltaban cinco para delinear a la Osa Mayor. Mamá me expresó un día que al darse cuenta de la escasez de estrellas se dedicó a la búsqueda de las extraviadas por Mar y por Tierra (ella es un poco exagerada), pero sin resultados fructuosos.

Suspiré. _Espero que lo mismo no me pase con él._

Quise rodar de lado, pero el dolor en el hombro me recordó que aquello no sería una buena idea. _¿Cuánto tiempo dormiría boca arriba? _Suspiré otra vez.

No me quedaba de otra que contar las estrellas para conciliar el sueño. Lo había hecho tantas veces que ya sabía cuántas eran: 25.

Pero empecé de nuevo.

—Una, dos, tres, cuatro… Buenas noches, Syaoran.

Bostecé, y me quedé dormida.

_Continuará…_

_Próxima canción:_

She works hard for the money_, de Donna Summer._

_____________________________________________________________________

(Notas de Autor): Hello, mis chéries! Aquí les presento una nueva historia orgullosamente inspirada en los 4 primeros capítulos de la novela de Marian Keyes, _¿Hay alguien allí fuera?_

¿Expectativas? No la quiero larga: más de 10 capítulos, menos de 15 (más que eso son "súper largas"). Y como mi nervio escritor tiende a decaer a partir de tres capítulos, no quiero extender el número y disminuir la redacción... Pero quizá sí sea larga, lo que significa me tomará tiempo. Además traeré a muchos personajes de otras series de CLAMP (L). Y de aclaratoria: Sakura será la narradora. ¡Amén!

Así que ya saben, si les gustó y provoca: ¡dejen reviews! Cariños, Margot.


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura (entre otros), pertenecen a CLAMP

* * *

_Sinopsis: Después del accidente, Sakura regresa a casa de sus padres para sanar sus heridas y restaurar su salud. Pero hay algo que deberá enmendar, también: la relación con su novio._

***

¿ME AYUDAS A ENCONTRARLO?

**Capítulo 2**

_She works hard for the money  
so you better treat her right _—_She works hard for the money.  
_DONNA SUMMER

_Cómo terminé acabando en Hong Kong._

EL HECHO de haber cumplido 27 años y todavía estar viviendo con mis padres empezó a aterrorizarme. Además, cabía el detalle de que yo no poseía un trabajo serio.

Desde egresada de la universidad no había experimentado más que un sinfín de trabajos mediocres que incluían desde camarera, niñera de la cuadra, entregadora de pizzas, vendedora de enciclopedias, hasta ayudante de veterinario (a mí me tocaba recoger la caca y bañar a la bestia). Y todavía el empleo de mis sueños no tocaba a mi puerta.

Inferí, entonces, que yo misma debía de construirme mi propia puerta de madera. (Una noche me surgió como revelación que probablemente yo no poseía ninguna puerta donde se pudiera tocar, que necesitaba empezar creando una, primordialmente.) Y, bueno, prácticamente eso fue lo que hice.

Me instalé en el estudio de papá/cuarto de Touya y comencé con lo que en un futuro reconocería como mi existencialista búsqueda cibernética; contaba con que Internet traería la respuesta, siempre lo hacía. No me importaba si la revelación exigía enviarme a ciudades lejanas (Kioto, bla), porque estaba fervientemente convencida de que necesitaba un trabajo que pudiera conservar por más de mes y medio. Sin embargo, debía elegirlo concienzuda y correctamente, y yo no tenía —o al menos no conocía— ninguna especialidad en mí.

Pongámoslo claro: Si hubiera sabido, dibujar, por ejemplo, habría buscado empleos como ayudante de diseñadores, o en ilustraciones de revistas y esas cosas. Pero (y estaba recién cayendo en cuenta) yo no sabía dibujar, ni cocinar, ni limpiar piscinas, ni conocía lo que estaba _trendy_ en la moda y mucho menos construir puentes.

_Ay, mierda_, me dije. ¿Qué era lo que sabía hacer yo, entonces?_ ¿Follar?_

—Mmm…

—¡Sakura!

Antes de considerar en serio lo anterior como mi especialidad, atendí al llamado de mamá.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Me detuve bajo el umbral de su habitación. Ella yacía sobre la cama, abrazando perezosamente una almohada.

—Va a empezar una película.

Miré la T.V.

—¿De qué se trata?

—No lo sé. —Presionó el botón de _info _(aquí sí estábamos televisivamente actualizados)—. "_La Valiente_, con Jodie Foster: Una mujer y su novio son atacados a golpes por unos delincuentes mientras pasean a su perro." Umm, suena interesante.

—Los pobres.

Me senté al pie de la cama y, apenas acabaron de correr las presentaciones, mamá se levantó, resuelta.

—Ayúdame a depilarme —requirió.

Debía de esperármelo. Mamá siempre se antojaba de cuidar su cuerpo cuando veíamos, o empezábamos a ver una película. Al parecer, según ella, "el ver" no era una acción activa, sino pasiva. Y, por tanto, debía de realizar algo activo como compensación. «Ay, ayúdame a depilarme.» «Ayúdame con el tinte.» «Ayúdame a pintarme las uñas, Sakura (no podía cuando le tocaba aplicarle la capa a la diestra)».

A fin de cuentas, yo era la única que no veía la película ni pasiva ni activamente.

—Okay.

Mientras permanecía sentada en el suelo, escudriñando minuciosamente la piel de sus muslos en busca de un listillo pelo oscuro, le comenté a mamá mi revelación.

—Creo que debería de buscar un trabajo.

—Es una excelente idea, cariño —opinó. No estaba prestándome mucha atención, la escena sexual le parecía más interesante—. Te felicito.

—Pero ahora será en serio, ma. Quiero un trabajo permanente. Estoy buscando puesto en Kioto y demás ciudades.

—¿No hay vacantes en Tokio?

—Sí, pero no de lo que quiero.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú, cariño?

Detuve mi actividad. Muy buena pregunta.

—Pues, no sé, mamá. Por lógica debería buscar un trabajo en donde pueda poner en manifiesto mis aptitudes. —Jalé con un solo movimiento la tira de papel. ¡Zas!

—¿Y cuáles son tus aptitudes, cariño?

Apliqué cera caliente cuidadosamente alrededor de su rodilla.

—Pues, sé hablar inglés. —Tampoco es que era una vaga. Había aprovechado de buena manera mis interminables años sabáticos: Tengo un título que certifica mi buen dominio del inglés, por lo que si algún ente necesitaba ejecutar traducciones, podía llamarme—. El manejo de ese idioma es muy importante hoy en día, y, mismamente, gracias a las clases de kung fu de Touya me defiendo con el cantonés. —¡Zas!

—Quizá deberías de buscar puesto en un salón de belleza, en el sector de depilación. Lo haces muy bien, cariño.

—Gracias, mamá. —¡Zas!

Al finalizar, regresé frente a la computadora; continuaría con mi energúmena investigación existencial. Revisaba cantidad de artículos, varios y diferentes pedidos y solicitudes para empleados, cuando, de pronto, encontré la noticia. PLACEBO TOCARÁ UN CONCIERTO EN VICTORIA, HONG KONG, leía el título. _La famosa y controversial banda musical inglesa, reconocida por su estilo liberal, apariencia andrógina y sonido impetuoso, otorgará un concierto en la ciudad de Victoria, la capital de Hong Kong, isla de China. El vocalista, Brian Molko, confiesa estar maravillado y agradecido por el éxito con que fue recibido el último CD de la banda. "Es una bendición tal reconocimiento en tierras opuestas",__ expresa. Las entradas empezarán a venderse a partir de comienzos de mayo en la mayoría de las tiendas musicales del país, y también se tendrá acceso por Internet, aunque a un precio mucho más elevado._

No podía creerlo. Dios mío, nada más y nada menos que Placebo, una de mis bandas favoritas, iba a obsequiar —eufemismo, su presentación no sería gratis obviamente— un concierto a escazas cuatro horas de Japón. ¡Debía ir allá! No podía faltar a aquello. Se trataba de una oportunidad única que acaecería nuevamente dentro de… dos años. Muy bien, no era una cantidad excesiva; pero en mi defensa alegaba que dentro de dos años yo tendría 29, ya casi rozando los temibles 30, quién sabe, hasta podría estar casada y con hijos. No debía de perderme este advenimiento. Además, era incuestionable se involucraba el destino, ya que si no hubiese soñado sobre la puerta, jamás me hubiera enterado acerca de Placebo.

Definitivamente tenía que ir.

***

_Cómo conseguí la entrada._

De pura casualidad.

Placebo se reuniría el 06 de junio, por lo que quedaban dos meses en el horizonte. De todas maneras, yo no iba a permanecer de brazos cruzados respecto a mi revelación hasta la fecha, así que me resigné a buscar otro mediocre empleo en Tokio. Afortunadamente, Suki Dakara Suki, Ice Cream estaba en búsqueda de una empleada sin muchas aptitudes intelectuales, simpática, agradable, paciente con los clientes y que supiera patinar. Yo era perfecta, y mi diploma de inglés, he de admitirlo, los dejó bastante impresionados. No obstante, confieso mentí sobre mi edad: les dije que tenía 23.

—Perfecto, señorita Kinomoto. La esperamos mañana mismo.

«Mañana mismo» me vino la menstruación. ¡Qué puñetera suerte tuve! Apuesto te preguntarás «¿Faltaste?», y «¿No lo predijiste?».

Pues, verás: no, y no.

En primer lugar, no soy la clase de chica que faltaría a su primer trabajo por X inconveniente; las primeras impresiones son muy importantes. Según mamá, el primer día de trabajo y los lunes no ha de faltarse. (Que tome nota toda aquella chica que quiera conservar su empleo.) Sin embargo, en segundo lugar, la menstruación me baja muy fuerte y es irregular, y aniquila instantáneamente todas mis aptitudes y actitudes por igual. El vientre se me inflama y por cualquier tontería me irrito.

—¡Maldición, por qué dejaron enfriar mi té!

Y si no me irrito, lloro.

Así pues, el día «Mañana mismo» era el menos apropiado para mostrarme simpática, agradable, ser paciente con los clientes y patinar. Pero tenía la voz de mi consciencia (que suena parecida a la voz de mamá) martillándome desde el fondo del cráneo, por lo que a primeras horas de la mañana me vestí con los monos deportivos más anchos que tenía, una camisa desteñida de talle largo que continuaba en mi posesión desde la secundaria, calzados de deporte, amarré el pelo y bajé las escaleras.

A lo que Touya me miró:

—Mamá, Sakura tiene la menstruación —dijo. ¿Tan mal me veía?

—¿Y vas a trabajar así, querida?

—¿Por qué no, mamá? —Empezaba a irritarme.

—Bueno, hija. —Mamá balbuceó—. No queremos ser responsables por si un cliente termina gravemente lastimado.

—Tranquila —dije—. Mantendré al Hulk que hay dentro de mí bajo control.

Pero he de admitir que ni yo misma me escuché convencida.

***

Por suerte tuve el sano juicio de tomarme cuatro ibuprofenos antes de partir, de modo que los dolores menstruales no fueron tan potentes y mi humor tampoco interfirió con el trato hacia los clientes. Ya habían transcurrido cuatro semanas desde el día «Mañana mismo»; semanas durante las cuales coseché una espléndida simpatía para todos los comensales.

Creo que la magia la ejecutaba el uniforme. Consistía en una camiseta blanca y shorts del mismo color, más un delantal con rayas verticales, rosas y blancas. (¡Menuda vergüenza si se te derramaba algo encima!). También llevábamos unos gorritos de tipo golf, color blanco, y con la pequeña imagen a un lado, como de un abanico desplegado, de tres conos de helado (azul, rosado y verde/menta, fresa, pistacho) unidos a través de los cucuruchos de galleta (marrones) por un agradable lazo amarillo claro; y en la parte superior del logo, en letras rosadas y convexas, se exponía el slogan del local: _Suki Dakara Suki, Ice Cream:_ The coolest of fun!

Un conjunto verdaderamente lindo... Pero lo mejor de todo era que debíamos servir los pedidos sobre patines blancos de cuatro —¡rosadas!— ruedas.

(_Bonus_ literario #3: Suki Dakara Suki, Ice Cream era el Hooter's de todos los niños. Los meseros éramos todas mujeres.)

Yo aprovechaba para hacer alarde de mi feliz infancia sobre los patines. Escribía las órdenes oscilando fluidamente de derecha a izquierda, me deslizaba hasta la barra, entregaba el papelito, atendía a otros más comensales y cuando escuchaba el tintín del llamador, volvía de nuevo a la barra, aferraba la bandeja —capuchino, medialuna de mermelada, helado de chocolate— y posaba cada plato a medida que giraba en torno a la mesa (las cuales eran circulares, convenientemente). Cantidad de veces me recompensaban con aplausos y frases «¡Esa es mi chica!».

Me encantaba mi trabajo, sin embargo, no era algo en lo que pudiera perdurar. No me veía girando en torno a mesas y sirviendo capuchinos en la treintena. Debía ir al encuentro de un trabajo serio, tras el escritorio de un cubículo, en donde el único capuchino a servir debía ser el mío o el de mi jefe. Continuaba con las búsquedas cibernéticas, sí, pero ninguna brindaba respuestas que llamaran mi atención. No quería ocupar el puesto de una maestra de preescolar (ugh, mocosos), tampoco ser asistente de albañil (¡o sea!), ayudante de jardinero (calor, mucho calor) ni costurera (¡apenas sé usar cuchillo y tenedor!). Gradualmente pasaban los días y yo me resignaba ante la idea sobre que tal vez jamás conseguiría un empleo de ensueño, y que me tendría que quedar en la heladería Suki Dakara Suki eternamente.

Era eso, o encontrarme a un ricachón de 60 años con el cual casarme y a quien chuparle la fortuna (además de otras cosas).

No obstante, al menos pagaría la entrada con mis ahorros de Suki Dakara Suki y un poco del dinero de Touya (tan solo un poquito); pero dado que tenía que adquirirla por Internet, me estaba concediendo tiempo necesario para ahorrar más (e igual sonsacaría en la cuenta de Touya).

Hacía una mañana calurosa cuando el horóscopo me informó que una gran eventualidad se acontecería, «no la menosprecies». Como también era una mañana bastante normal, no perdí tiempo en asociar el mensaje celestial con mi revelación y mucho menos con el concierto de Placebo; así que fui al trabajo con la mente en blanco, tan ligera y entusiasmada como siempre.

A eso de las 4.00 atracaban el local.

***

_Mi gran hazaña._

Es un punto aparte, pero tiene mucho que ver con el anterior: «Cómo conseguí la entrada».

—Oh, mierda. Nos van a matar —musitó una de mis amigas camareras, boca abajo sobre el pavimento.

Los asaltantes habían irrumpido en la heladería con inconcebible velocidad, y nos ladraron aplastarnos en el suelo —sus palabras— mientras blandían sus armas al aire y recorrían el salón con el típico aturdimiento que se ve en las películas. Uno de ellos —el que tenía cubierta la cara con un pasamontañas rojo— caminó hacia la caja registradora y le ordenó al pobre de Nokoru (se permitía personal masculino en la barra y la cocina) que vaciara toda la maldita mercancía; el interpelado cumplió, temblando de miedo. Presionó un botón y, al instante, tras un agudo chinchín, ya estaba sacando el efectivo.

—Mételo en la maldita bolsa. Y si te atreves a llamar a la maldita policía te abriré un maldito hueco en esa maldita frente tuya, ¿entendiste?

—¡Maldito sea! —susurré.

—¿Qué dijiste, preciosa? —(Oh, oh)—. Eh, preciosa. —Volvió a llamar la voz.

—Fue la mesera. La de pelo corto —delató el maleante con el pasamontañas verde—. Me encargaré de ella.

Oh, mierda. Todo me pasó por la mente: ¡Iba a morir, me iba a morir! Yo y mi estúpida bocota, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente yo la que provocara la ira de los baratos clones de Jason?

—Hola, golfa. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Miyuki —musité.

—Perra tonta, ¡me estás mintiendo!

—¿De veras? Perdón… —Me agarraba por detrás de la camisa, cual enerve y mugriento cachorro de perro.

—¿Qué dice aquí en tu teta? —Tocó la insignia en cuya superficie estaba grabado mi nombre (pero califiqué sus auténticas intensiones como otras, porque aprovechó para apretarme el seno). Sin embargo el atrevimiento, mi cerebro no envió, como acostumbraba, la señal directa a mi mano de propinarle una cachetada al mequetrefe. Mi cerebro no era bobo: el hombre me estaba manoseando con la mano que aferraba la pistola.

—Sa… ku…

—Sakura —finalicé por él. Me miró.

—¿Crees que no sé leer, perra?

—Sólo intentaba ayudar…

—Maldita golfa. Ya verás una ayudita mía… —Alzó el brazo.

Cierto olor asquerosamente dulzón se coló por mis narices. Has de saber que tengo el olfato muy sensible; cualquier aroma desagradable y desconocido me incita comezón, y, ese en particular (creo provino de su axila) originó un ardor que se acentuó desde el nacimiento del puente de mi nariz, liberándose en un sorprendente estornudo.

—¡ACHÚ!

Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido. El asaltante se halló destartalado. Deducciones posteriores constataron que, al parecer, el tipo le tenía fobia a los gérmenes, ya que cuando estornudé justo encima de la mano que aferraba la pistola, la soltó, produciendo que aquella última cayera con un ruido sordo al suelo. Uno de los clientes —un policía, casualidad— la cogió súbito y con una velocidad violentísima se puso de pie, disparó y le hirió un hombro al criminal que me tenía aferrada, quien bajo acto reflejo se llevó la mano del brazo sano a la herida y, por tanto, quedé suspendida dos segundos en el aire antes de caer con el trasero al suelo (las ruedas no me sostuvieron). Y Nokoru aprovechó todo ese pasmoso alboroto para atestarle un golpe con un objeto de nombre irrecordable al maleante del pasamontañas rojo, quien ya se preparaba para apuntar y disparar al cliente/policía.

(Mi mamá aún hoy cuenta la anécdota heroica entre maravillada y escéptica, agregándole a cada relato nuevas "decoraciones". Y nadie que la escucha puede digerir la idea de que, en efecto, mi estornudo fue lo que salvó el día.)

—Muchas gracias, Sakura Kinomoto y Nokoru Imonoyama, han salvado a muchos. ¿Cómo podríamos agradecérselo?

—Ahm… este… yo…

—Queremos ir al concierto de Placebo —se apresuró Nokoru.

Cliente/policía sonrió.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

Semanas después me encontraba abriendo un sobre con mi entrada para el concierto de Placebo en Victoria, Hong Kong, dentro. Junto a él un:_ Que lo disfrutes_, elegantemente escrito en una tarjetita.

Llamé a Nokoru con el fin de compartir la alegría, pero me sorprendió mucho que él no estuviera dando brincos de loco por la emoción, así como yo.

—Es que no soy fan de Placebo —me dijo.

—¿No irás al concierto, entonces?

—No. Sólo venderé la entrada al por mayor… Me enteré que ya están escaseando, por lo que valen el doble de lo estimado. Encontraré a alguien tan fanático como tú y haremos negocios.

Y de aquella extraña manera yo logré adquirir un boleto gratis para Placebo, además de fama perpetua entre los chismosos del pueblo.

Tan sólo debía pagarme el pasaje de avión.

_Continuará…_

_Próxima canción:  
_I gotta go my own way_, de Vanessa Hudgens._

_____________________________________________________________________

(Notas de Autor): Hola, otra vez. Hace mucho *mucho* tiempo que no actualizo... Hoy quise hacerlo. Esta historia... (espero siga alguien leyéndola por allí). Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Prometo responderlos en la prox actualización, o durante los siguientes días; pero sí los responderé =)

No me aniquilen por terminar con una canción de Vanessa Hudgens (HSM 2). ¡Jajajaja! Lo cierto del caso era que no encontraba una cuyos lyrics realizaran cierto tipo de alusión al siguiente cap... Sé que es grosero de mi parte, pero, a los que les gusta, les pido paciencia con este fic. Perdonen si no puedo actualizar de forma regular, sin embargo, intentaré ser constante.

¡Millones de gracias por su tiempito! Abrazos, Margot.


End file.
